Bryan Davidson
Bryan Davidson is an American professional wrestler who hailed from Boston, Massachussetts. As an average kid who loved wrestling, he was a chubby child who was teased constantly. Davidson used the mockery and insults as motivation to train hard and get into the best shape possible. The good looks and success would of course go to his head, making Davidson one of the most arrogant and insecure individuals. Davidson was forced into retirement when he lost to Jake the Snake Roberts in a "do or die" match on 7 Nov 2011. WLF Career "The Real Deal" Bryan Davidson was one of the pioneers who joined the WLF when it first opened its doors in May 2011. Davidson proved to be an impact player almost immediately by winning a Fatal Four Way match which also featured Stronguy Mike, Triple H and the Texas Tornado on the inaugural Prime Time. By winning the match, Davidson secured a bye into the second round of the WLF Heavyweight Championship Tournament. The Real Deal also made an instant enemy in Shawn Michaels as the two were trying to vye for the affections of WLF presidential aide Stacy Keibler. Davidson and Michaels would battle for the first time when the Real Deal partnered strongman Ted Arcidi to face the Rockers in a tag-team match on 30 May 2011 and this rivalry would continue for the next several weeks. While Michaels remained a romantic rival, Davidson discovered an in-ring rival in the form of the tenacious Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin. On 30 May 2011, Austin won a 20-Man Battle Royal to earn his spot in the second round of the WLF Heavyweight Championship Tournament. The two were scheduled to face off on the June 20 episode of Prime Time. Leading up to their one-on-one encounter, Davidson and Austin were booked in a 6-Man Tag-Team Match. Austin picked the Rockers as his partners. Together with partner Brian Pillman, Davidson would go on to introduce the near 7-foot Sycho Sid as his bodyguard to even up the numbers. On 13 June 2011, Davidson would feature in the main event of Prime Time for the very first time in a tag-team match against Austin and Razor Ramon. With Mr Perfect as his partner and Sid in his corner, Davidson went on to claim victory over Austin yet again. Finally on 20 June 2011, Austin and Davidson squared off in a Round 2 match of the WLF Heavyweight Championship Tournament. This was Davidson's toughest battle to date. After a hard fought match and with outside interference from Sid, the Real Deal managed to squeak a win past the Texas Rattlesnake. After this devastating loss, fans would not see Austin in another WLF ring until Summer Slam 2011. Between Independence Day and Summer Slam 2011, a mysterious masked man, known as V had been intercepting WLF broadcasts with his own vignettes. He finally unveiled himself as Jake the Snake Roberts and targeted Davidson for the death of his snake on an earlier episode of Prime Time. Davidson had ordered Sycho Sid to powerbomb Jake on top of his own snake Damien. Roberts declared that he was back for vengeance against Davidson. Davidson was forced into retirement when he lost a steel cage match to Jake the Snake Roberts on 26 Sept 2011, however was not willing to settle for forced retirement and returned over the next few weeks campaigning to get his job back. He failed so tried another tack and that was to rejoin the WLF in disguise as the Phantom. He managed to score himself a match against Jake the Snake Roberts at Halloween Havoc in October and revealed his true identity. On 7th Nov he lost a "do or die" match to Jake Roberts set by Gordon Gekko. This time is wrestling career was over once and for all. He was seen again as a surprise entrant in the World War III battle royale event on 2 July 2012 On 22 April 2013, at Wrestlemania II, he returned to compete in a 30 man battle royale, the winner of which would win a full time contract with the WLF. He was unsuccessful in his bid. Notable Feuds Jake The Snake Roberts Shawn Michaels Stone Cold Steve Austin Category:Former WLF Members